


Something About Ravens and Snakes

by KingdomTH



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Bad Boy Min Yoongi | Suga, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Closet Sex, Drabble Collection, First Meetings, Gryffindor Kim Namjoon | RM, Gryffindor Kim Seokjin | Jin, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Hufflepuff Kim Taehyung | V, Kissing, Lad Banter, M/M, Magic, Magical Boys, Mysterious Min Yoongi | Suga, Oral Sex, Quickies, Quidditch Player Min Yoongi | Suga, Ravenclaw Jeon Jungkook, Schoolboys, Slytherin Min Yoongi | Suga, Slytherin Park Jimin (BTS), Spells & Enchantments, Strangers to Lovers, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29637795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingdomTH/pseuds/KingdomTH
Summary: The Hogwarts AU between Ravenclaw Jeon Jungkook and Slytherin Min Yoongi that literally no one asked for;Each chapter is formatted like a drabble, so you can read each chapter separately without following the archiving story, but the main plot is their cute ass relationship;I stuck to their OG sortings done by Kim Namjoon himself (what a guy) but the other characters won't appear too often (unless.. :) )canon blonde min yoongi thats it thats the tweet
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook & Min Yoongi | Suga
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First meetings

Jungkook’s all-time favorite spot at Hogwarts isn’t the never-ending library with rows and rows of magical history books or the great hall with it’s infinite night sky, bewitched candles hovering and the chatter of an all you can eat feast.

Instead, it’s this giant oak tree down the side of the castle.

Now it’s not at all a special spot. In fact, it’s one of the most ordinary spots on the school grounds. That’s why he likes it so much. It’s not in a particularly busy area and it’s just a plain old oak tree. It’s the easiest place to be alone and although he loves his friends, sometimes he just needed time alone.

Which is why he definitely wasn’t expecting a voice to snap him out of his thoughts while he read through his potions textbook.

“What-cha reading?”

Which explains why his next actions were a bit…. rash.

“STUPEFY!” He yelled turning to point his wand above him as he heard a slight screech and watched the body of a blonde haired student go flying into the air and onto the grass behind the tree.

“Oh my god, oh shit!” Jungkook cursed himself for his quick thinking as he ran over the boy moaning on the ground. He kneeled down in front of the blonde as he winced, pushing himself up onto his elbows. Being closer, Jungkook could see this boy had sharp feline features as he squinted and looked up to him. Jungkook’s heart fluttered a little, he was attractive and Jungkook had just stunted him out of a tree.

“Was that really necessary?” The boy groaned, glaring up at him. He pulled lightly to loosen his green tie. _Slytherin_ Jungkook recognized.

“You’re the one that scared me!” He exclaimed in response as the older tugged and yanked Jungkook down to the floor. He landed in the grass softly despite the harsh tug, finding their positions to be switched with a smug looking Yoongi peering down at him. “There, now you’ve been pushed to the ground. Does this mean we can skip the acqantience part?”

“I don’t even know your name.” Jungkook admits shyly. The older chuckles lightly at his expression. _cute_

“Really? I feel like I’m a bit infamous around the grounds.”

Jungkook scoffs lightly, pushing himself up on his elbows, “Well, obviously not if even I don’t know your name.”

The space between them having shortened significantly with Jungkook propped up,getting closer to the older. If Yoongi wanted he could lean further down so he could almost touch him. The thought of touching the cute younger sent a shiver down his spine, he pulled away from him slightly, “Yoongi. Min Yoongi.”

“ **Yoongi** ,” the younger tested on his tongue, decidingly liking how it fit the person in front of him. “I’m Jeon Jungkook.”

“Well, Ravenhead,” He said while shifting to kneel with his hand stretched in front of Jungkook, “Looks like you got yourself a friend.”

Jungkook looked from the outstretched hand to the smirking blonde in front of him, unsure if he was going to be okay with where this might take him. _But I won’t know until I get there,_ He decided reaching out and gently taking the pale boy’s hand into his own. And as he was pulled swiftly from the ground to his feet to find he was taller than the older boy and finishing their greeting with a swift good-bye before Yoongi stepped away, he decided he definitely appreciated the roughed callous hands holding his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [𝓦𝓮𝓵𝓬𝓸𝓶𝓮 𝓽𝓸 𝓶𝔂 𝓚𝓲𝓷𝓰𝓭𝓸𝓶 ❤](https://kingdomth.carrd.co)   
> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A gentle warning

“So I had a strange encounter with someone yesterday.” Jungkook said as he watched Jimin magic another spitball into Taehyung’s face.

“Yah! Would you stop that!” The Hufflepuff yelled, adjusting his round glasses to glare at the smug Slytherin before turning to the Ravenclaw. “What happened? Don’t tell me Filtch was caught dancing with his cat again.”

“Oh please, that’s sooOOOOoooo two weeks ago.” Jimin laughed dramatically, cocking his head rushing on his hands as he mocked his younger friend.

“No actually I stupefied someone out of a tree.” Jungkook said casually, turning hishomework paper over. Both of his friends stilled for a few seconds before Taehyung slammed his hand on the table in disbelief, “Well you could have started with that!” He exclaimed, suddenly entirely interested in this new story, “Who? Why did you blast someone out of a tree.”

“Well to be fair, he did startle me! I mean who sneaks up behind someone from a tree of all places?” Jungkook scoffs, asking his friend while Jimin slowly turned to him, eyes widening, “What was him name, Kook?”

“Uhh, Yoongi. He’s blonde. He’s in your house, isn’t he?” Jungkook asked as Jimin’s face went slightly paler, Taehyung with a look of disbelief on his face. Jungkook felt his heart pick up, anxious as to why his friends were acting that way.

Jimin, shook his head, snapping himself out of his thoughts, as he reached to grab lightly onto Jungkook’s hand, “Jungkook, have you ever heard of the Min clan?”

Jungkook stilled at the concerning tone of Jimin’s voice, “N-no?”

He took in a deep breath, looking around before he leaned in closer, “They’re a part of the death eaters Kook.”

Jungkook froze, heart beating out of his chest, “What?” He looked from Jimin to Taehyung, them both nodding their heads in confirmation. “Well okay, I mean so is Draco Malfoy’s family, but he isn’t going to kill me for stunting him out of a tree!”

“That’s not the point Jungkook.” Taehyung spoke up, leaning forward. “The Min’s are some of _you know who’s_ closest followers. I would steer clear from him from now on. He’s not someone you want to get involved with.”

Jimin squeezed Jungkook’s hand lightly before he let go, being beckoned by a group of students behind him, he bid his goodbyes to both the boys before leaving their small group.

“I mean he was nice, he didn’t seem rude about anything.” Jungkook spoke up once Jimin had left. Taehyung sighed and shrugged, “I mean, no one really knows him around School."  
  
Jungkook cocked his head to the side, “What do you mean?”

“Well he doesn’t have any friends really. The most he hangs out with are two boys in Gryffindor and the Slytherin quidditch team when they need him.”

“Need him?”

“He’s their alternate. They’ve been trying to convince him to join the team as a permanent member since his first year, but he’s continued to refuse. He’s just always been a lone wolf.”

Jungkook nods,“Who are those two Gryffindors he hangs out with?”

“Oh, Kim Namjoon and Kim Seokjin, both seventh years.” Taehyung said, going to grab his books as the clock struck 8 pm. “They’re just as quiet and alone as he is, except they’ve got each other.”

“Brothers?” Jungkook asks as he grabs his stuff and they start walking down the table towards the Great Hall entry.

Taehyung smirks at him, “Lovers actually.”

“Oh. With the same last name? that’s really convenient.” Jungkook smiles.

“Yeah, makes marriage easier.” He stops right at the entry before they go their separate ways. His hand rests on Jungkook’s shoulder as he speakers to him a lowered voice, “Hey, try not to worry about it too much, you’ve got a lot on your plate this year, the last thing you need is to meddle in unnecessary affairs.”

Jungkook smiles at him, shrugging his arm off his shoulder, “Don’t worry about me, Hyung. You know I can handle myself. Besides, wasn’t it you that.. failed your transfigurations exam?” He asked before quickly zooming down the hall towards his room.

“YAH, JEON JUNGKOOK, NOT ALL OF US CAN BE SMART RAVENHEADS.” He yelled while Jungkook just laughed, smiling and waving back at him before he turned down his corridor heading to the Ravenclaw common room. And despite the hard glances, Jimin’s gentle hand, and the soft, whispered warnings to leave Yoongi outside his head,

Jungkook stays up all night thinking about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [𝓦𝓮𝓵𝓬𝓸𝓶𝓮 𝓽𝓸 𝓶𝔂 𝓚𝓲𝓷𝓰𝓭𝓸𝓶 ❤](https://kingdomth.carrd.co)   
> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting in the library

It’s been a week since the tree incident and Jungkook’s decided to distract from his curiousity by diving head first into his studies, determined to get ahead before christmas snuck up on him. He was in the library, head buried deep in some homework as he doodled wand patterns while reading when a small paper crane flew down in front of him.

He paused, looking to the sides to see anyone who would have sent it, but everyone else was either chattering or working. He grabbed the paper, opening it up to a set of scribbled words, “Don’t stupefy me, I’m above you.”

He slowly moved his head upwards to see the same smirking blonde boy sat atop the stacks, with an arm resting on his leg and eyes winking down at him. Jungkook let out a small smile and joking went to grab his wand, “Don’t you dare.” Yoongi said while Jungkook chuckled. “How else am I suppose to get you down here?” He mocked back at him. Suddenly the older above him disappear and reapparated behind him, his head lightly brushing against the side of Jungkook’s as his hands positioned themselves on either side of his chair. He peered over Jungkook’s shoulder looking down at his studies before huffing and sitting down in the chair next to Jungkook’s. Jungkook let out a breath of air as the Slytherin moved away from him, heart annoyingly racing at the close proximity of Yoongi. _Calm down you troll._

“How come you’re always up in the air?” Jungkook asked, curiously turning to his side as Yoongi pulled his chair closer to him so their bodies were almost pressed together, “And what is it with you and invading other people’s personal space?” He continued, gesturing to their arms.

Yoongi huffed and turned towards him, “I really don’t see you complaining, Jungkook, but if it bothers you that much,” He leaned in towards Jungkook’s face slightly, causing the younger to nervously pull backwards as Yoongi followed towards him, “Scoot away.” He challenged. After a moment of pause and Jungkook’s heart beating out of his chest, Yoongi cocked his eyebrow in defiance, deciding the younger wasn’t going to move away and smiled at him with a boyish charm Jungkook had yet to see from the boy. Although his heart didn’t let up from it’s beating, Jungkook nervously smiled back at him and returned to where their arms were brushing together. “You didn’t answer my question.”

“Oh right. I don’t know, I’m just comfortable in high places. People tell me I’m very cat-like,” He shrugs, grabbing Jungkook’s quill to doodle a cat on his homework.

“What type of cat then?” Jungkook asked, after pondering for a moment. “Hmm?” Yoongi responded, slightly side-eying him.

“Your patronus.” Jungkook responded.

Yoongi turned and smirked at him with a pleasant look, “You raven heads really pick up quickly, huh? A lynx.”

“Ahhh,” Jungkook responded, lightly batting Yoongi’s hand to stop him from doodling on his book. “We’re not there yet in defense against the dark arts but I’m hoping I can make a full patronus.”

“You’ll probably get a shrew.”

“Sod off,” He laughed, shoving him lightly.

Yoongi smiled at him and scanned the details of his smile quickly. He decided in that moment that there was something about Jungkook he felt oddly drawn to. Something familial and kind. It stirred a warmth in the depth of Yoongi’s mind where he kept traumatic memories locked away with a fire and a piano.

But he knew to make up his mind about Jungkook, “I like you.” He spoke, making Jungkook freeze slightly. He turned towards the older, confused as to how someone so light and quiet could hold such a dark reputation. Although he’s sure he’s going to hear it later from his friends, he acts on his own personal instinct and the cute gummy smile of a certain blonde.

“I like you, too.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [𝓦𝓮𝓵𝓬𝓸𝓶𝓮 𝓽𝓸 𝓶𝔂 𝓚𝓲𝓷𝓰𝓭𝓸𝓶 ❤](https://kingdomth.carrd.co)   
> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A moment alone

Jungkook sighed in relief as he wrote the last line of his potions essay. It had taken him all afternoon sat in the library to finish his research on the oculus potion, and god knows if he hadn't finished in he was doomed for an earful from his professor. He quickly read back through his essay, decided it was eloquent enough to get at least a passing grade from Snape and collected his quill and books in his arms to head out of the library.

He exited the library, and turned to head down the corridor towards Ravenclaw common room. It was dark outside and in the hall, the only source of light being the torches lighting his way and the resting portraits on the wall and the dim moonlight coming from the sky outside the windows. He was lost in his thoughts, rethinking his essay and how exhausted he was, but before he could get all the way down the hall, he felt a presence behind him as footsteps fell into sync with his.

Jungkook's heart immediately started racing. It wasn't every day that living in the Hogwarts castle was threatening, but being alone in a corridor at night had the perchant for any sort of danger and Jungkook was merely a student. He began walking swifter, carefully resisting the urge to glance backwards and look at his follower. He sharply turned down the corner of the next hall, hoping the figure behind him would have gaining speed as he felt the person growing closer and closer to him. He was just about to turn the corner to his common room when -

His body was yanked backwards and pushed towards the wall. He stumbled into darkness and felt his books be slipped from his grasp as he heard the sound of a door close behind him. He went to grab for his wand out of his pocket but before he could reach and register what was happening a hand wrapped his arm, pulling him in towards a hard surface and without time to think,

a pair of lips met his own.

He struggled for a second, heart wildly racing, defense spells running through his head, but soon relaxed in relief into the person's touch as another hand snaked its way up into his hair, pulling lightly at his dark brown. _Oh,_ he thought as he realized who it was. His heart fluttered in his chest and the shorter individual pulled his head down for easier access to his lips. He felt a _hmm_ as they slotted together and a gentle tongue swipe over his bottom lip. He opened his mouth, letting out a heated breath as the tongue swirled with his own, throwing a heat into his stomach. He pulled his lips off and heared a muttered "lumos" as the face before him was illuminated.

“ _Yoongi_ ~”

Jungkook pulled back slightly to see the blonde smirking at him. The small ball of light cast dark shadows on half his face, contouring his features. his Slytherin tie hanging loosely around his neck and the background showing a random broom closet he had never seen before.

“Room of Requirement?”

“I _required_ your attention.” He spoke matter-of-factly, pressing his lips back on to the younger. Jungkook hmmed into his lips, lightly grabbing the boy’s arms while they slipped into Jungkook’s robe and skimmed on top of his sweater around his waist. His fingers digging lightly into Jungkook’s sides as his tongue swiped into his mouth.

“You didn’t need to sneak up on me though.” Jungkook muttered against his lips, smiling a little as he felt shy being so close to the older in such a cramped space.

“Of course I did,” Yoongi inched his face back quickly. “How else was I suppose to get you alone?” He asked cocking his head to the side as he pushed Jungkook while stepping forward. He walked them until Jungkook’s back hit the cold stone brick wall, breathe knocking out of him a little as he pushed back off them and down to Yoongi’s lips. The older keeping Jungkook pressed firmly against the wall as they kissed, taking every chance to slip his tongue over Jungkook’s lower lip and into his mouth, saliva swirling every time they moved together.

Jungkook pulled back slightly, realizing that they could be caught like this at any moment and get in trouble, “Hyung,” He started but was cut off as Yoongi’s mouth attached to his neck, sucking in his skin as he lightly bit into Jungkook’s neck, eliciting a small, stuttering moan from the younger.

“Hmm?” Yoongi asked teasingly as he pulled away to move up to Jungkook’s jaw pressing light kisses as his mouth came up to Jungkook’s ear. “Scared of being caught?”

Jungkook’s head spun as Yoongi mocked his concern, throwing any forms of real judgement out the window, he nuzzled his head to the side and reconnected his lips with Yoongi while his hands slid down to the top of Jungkook’s belt.

“Don’t worry sweetheart,” He said pulling back and looking up at him seriously. “No one is gonna find us here.”

Jungkook thought for a second, taking a deep sigh, knowing that he trusted Yoongi and nodded at him. Yoongi gave him a big smirk as he began moving his head up to the younger, muttering a “Lumos” and the lights gave out around Yoongi’s head before their lips reconnected. The entire closet went black besides the slight light creeping under the door. He couldn’t see Yoongi in front of him as he felt their lips reconnect and feel his hands working his belt undone and the zip of his trousers being undone. He whined softly into the lips as Yoongi’s hand teasingly traced overhis now hard bulge, the anticipation of finally being touched by the older heating in the pool of his lower stomach.

Yoongi’s lips removed themselves from his and Jungkook felt himself panic slightly as he reopened his eyes to darkness, but the growing harder press over his dick became more and more present as Yoongi finally pulled his underwear down, allowing his member to spring out free. He winced slightly as his hand rewrapped around him, feeling vulnerable as he anticipated his every move, the dark heightening his awareness of touch. He hissed slightly as the first few strokes moved him to become fully hard, moaning and the feel.

“You’re hard for me already? How naughty of you. What do you think your fellow Ravenclaw’s would think knowing what the good school boy gets up to in the broom closets, hmm?” Yoongi mocked at him, his voice resonating right next to Jungkook’s ear sending a chill up his spine. How he wishes he could see his face in the dark. He knows he’s smirking, can feel it in the breathe that moves next to his face.

Yoongi speeds up the pace on Jungkook’s cock, his first quiet pants now turning into soft moans as he’s worked in the dark. He feels lips kiss right on his cheek and some shuffling as Yoongi moves around in front of him, eyes still yet to adjust to the dark. He feels the warmth of the older’s body leave his front but the pace on his cock never lets off.

“Yoongi?” Jungkook pants, confused in the darkness as he’s getting closer and closer to. “What are you- **_Oh_**.” He shakily moans as he feels a new wet sensation on the head of his cock. What he has now realized is Yoongi’s tongue starts working spreading nicely over his head and moves gradually up his shaft while the hand continues to pump him. He repeats this a few more times, other hand moving to grip Jungkook’s hip harshly, pushing him firm against the wall as he wraps his lips completely around the tip.

Jungkook lets out deep, guttered moans as Yoongi’s head works quickly taking in more and more of him until he’s reached a limit, his hand working the rest of his length. It was a completely different sensation to jacking off, but better he’s quick to realize as the man keepings sucking him down. He pushes hard against Jungkook until he’s almost got all of him in, before pulling off all the way.

“You with me, sweetheart?” Yoongi’s voice calls from below him as he continues pumping him quickly.

“Fu- y-yes, but H-hyung If you don’t stop I-ll,” Jungkook attempts to stutter out.

“It’s okay honey, you can come.” He says quickly as he reattaches his lips to Jungkook’s cock before pushing him in again. Jungkook throws his head back in a moan at the realization and reaches down to feel and grab for the older as he finds his hair. Yoongi stops as he feels Jungkook hand feed his hair through his fingers and moans, sending vibrations down his dick as he pulls on his hair. Yoongi starts taking him quicker with Jungkook guiding him as his soft moans start getting faster and faster.

“Fuc-k hyung, I’m gonna,” Jungkook starts as his orgasm pounds into him, cumin into the elder with a “Yoongi” rolling off his tongue. He feels the older swallow all of it, finishing him before pulling off with a sound and grabbing Jungkook’s boxersand trousers to cover himself up with.

Jungkook breathing deep while trying to recover, lets go of Yoongi’s hair to reach and cast a “lumos”. The room lights up in time for Yoongi to be back at eye-level with the younger, hair slightly tousled from Jungkook’s hands as he smirks as him, doing his pants back up and closing his belt.

Jungkook leans down to capture Yoongi’s lips on his own, the taste of his own cum mixed with his saliva stirs another heat in him that he surpresses for his own sake. “That was very nice, thank you.”

“Oh, what a school boy response.”

“Well, what do you want me to say???”

“Well not something you’d say to your mum after she’s made you dinner.”

“Oh whatever.”

“Yeah, Yeah Ravenhead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [𝓦𝓮𝓵𝓬𝓸𝓶𝓮 𝓽𝓸 𝓶𝔂 𝓚𝓲𝓷𝓰𝓭𝓸𝓶 ❤](https://kingdomth.carrd.co)   
> 

**Author's Note:**

> [𝓦𝓮𝓵𝓬𝓸𝓶𝓮 𝓽𝓸 𝓶𝔂 𝓚𝓲𝓷𝓰𝓭𝓸𝓶 ❤](https://kingdomth.carrd.co)  
> I like blonde yoongi and blonde suga and blonde august D and blonde boys doing what blonde boys do


End file.
